Comment ça je suis la Undicesimo !
by Locutrice de fourchelang
Summary: Je me présente, Giada Minot, dix-sept ans, française, orpheline et lycéenne. J'ai pour tuteur, Reborn, tueur à gage et je suis la Undicesimo de la Famiglia Vongola. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Alors venez lire mon histoire.
**Résumé :** Je me présente, Giada Minot, dix-sept ans, française, orpheline et lycéenne. J'ai pour tuteur, Reborn, tueur à gage et je suis la Undicesimo de la Famiglia Vongola. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Alors venez lire mon histoire.

Alors, petit délire que j'ai depuis des mois et j'en avais marre de l'avoir dans mon crâne donc j'ai décidé de l'écrire et de vous le faire partager. Beaucoup de personnages de ma propre création, les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn apparaitrons, ne vous en faites pas, mais plus tard. Comme vous vous en doutez, cela se passe bien après le manga ! J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout !

Ah, et désolée pour les fautes !

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

Pénétrant la salle de classe, je partis directement m'asseoir à ma place : deuxième bureau en partant du tableau sur la rangée de droite, celle collée au mur.

Je ne suis, d'ordinaire, pas une retardataire : Je préfère arriver dix minutes en avance que dix minutes en retard. Mais là, j'avoue que mon cœur battant la chamade et ma respiration difficile n'est que ma punition pour avoir pensé la veille que je pouvais me coucher plus tard car le lendemain, '' je trouverai la force de me lever '' . Résultat : je me suis couchée à quatre heure du mat' et me suis levée il y a même pas dix minutes. J'ai juste eu le temps de m'habiller et de prendre mes affaires en cinq minutes avant de courir jusqu'au lycée qui, heureusement, n'est pas très loin de chez moi.

M'enfin, vu le regard que me lance Madame Bineau, ma prof' de littérature, c'était limite, limite. Étirant mes lèvres en un sourire innocent, ma professeur sourit tout en secouant la tête, trouvant malgré tout la situation et surtout ma tronche en cet instant plus que comique. C'est vrai : les yeux fermé, l'air attendrissant, un sourire innocent ; c'est limite si n'apparaîtrait pas sur le haut de mon crâne une auréole ! Me connaissant, c'est plutôt les cornes et la queue de diable qu'il me faut, je ne suis tout sauf un petit ange pur et innocent.

Alors que la prof' se plaçait derrière son bureau, commençant son cours, elle fut interrompu par les retardataires qui frappaient à la porte. Me retournant alors que j'interceptais au passage son soupire d'agacement, je vis la porte s'ouvrir Thérèse, Trissa et Amélie qui, à elles trois, formaient « les trois garces. ». C'était le surnom que je leur ai gentiment attribué. Oui, vous l'aurez comprit, je ne les aimes pas, du tout. Selon mon point de vue et mon opinion, ce ne sont que des pouffiasses aguicheuse et mal élevé que j'imagine torturer à chaque fois qu'elles ouvrent la bouche. Autant dire que je passe mon temps à ça.

Juste derrière elles – qui étaient plantés comme des connes devant la porte, fixant Mme. Bineau – je vis ma meilleure amie, Sasha, qui aussitôt chercha de ses yeux de cochon pour me sourire et venir s'asseoir après avoir demandé, à sa manière, de se pousser aux trois autres qui râlèrent. Dès l'instant où ses fesses touchèrent le bois de sa chaise, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler comme la pipelette qu'elle est.

« Coucou ! Comment vas-tu ? Bien dormi ? Moi ça va, en super forme !

-Sérieux, Sasha, tu m'épuises, soupirais-je. Comment diable fais-tu pour avoir autant d'énergie dès le matin ? Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui chante et danse dès sept heure du mat' ! »

Mon amie rigole en venant remettre l'une de ses mèches de cheveux blond derrière son oreille avant que la prof' ne nous rappelle à l'ordre pour commencer le cours. Aujourd'hui, enfin, nous passions à Œdipe Roi de Sophocle avant d'étudier la pièce de Pasolini. Et je dois dire que j'avais vraiment hâte ! Je n'ai rien contre Flaubert, c'est un très bon écrivain, mais Bovary me sort par les troues de nez, sérieux ! A la fin de l'année je fais un barbecue avec ce bouquin ! Plus chiant tu meurs !

Alors qu'elle ramassait les devoirs maisons – un questionnaire sur le premier épisode de la pièce que j'avais envoyé par mail – je tournais mon regard vers l'extérieur, regardant par les fenêtres le ciel d'un bleu immaculé et sans nuage, comme mes yeux : reflet d'un océan calme sous les rayons du soleil. Oui, j'aime mes yeux contrairement à la couleur plus que banale de mes cheveux châtain clair. De tout mon physique qui est plus que banale : pas très grande et fine – mais avec des formes, je vous pris ! – la peau pâle, ce que je préfère, ce sont mes yeux bleu clair fin et allongé. Pourtant, aucun de mes parents ont des yeux comme les miens. Ma mère a les yeux grand et vert tout comme mon père qui, lui, les a marron. Par contre, j'aurais aimé avoir la noirceur des cheveux de mon père ou le blond vénitien de ma mère.

« Psst ! Giada. »

Soupirant discrètement tout en me retournant, je regardais d'un air à la fois blasée et ennuyée Trissa qui, elle, me regardait de façon hautaine, chose qui a tendance à profondément m'agacer, mais bon, passons, nous sommes en classe, n'allons pas créer un scandale en passant de jeune terminal sage et n'ayant jamais d'heure de colle, à grosse furie incontrôlable étranglant une ca... non, ce n'est même pas une camarade pour moi. C'est juste une... fille.

« Ouuui ? Demandais-je en faisant bien transparaître mon dégoût pour sa personne dans ma voix.

-T'as une feuille ?

-Et le « s'il te plaît » c'est pour les chiens ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer aussitôt, entendant Sasha pouffer à côté de moi.

-S't'euple ?

-Non. »

Me retournant, je l'entendit rager alors que Sasha avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas exploser de rire. Entendant mon nom de nouveau, je me tournais vers Marie, une camarade de classe très gentil qui me demanda une feuille. Souriante, je la lui donnais, entendant l'autre râler derrière. J'adoooooooore la faire chier.

« Trissa, tais-toi. » ordonna alors que moi, je jubilais de plaisir.

Ahhh. Que j'aime être méchante avec ceux que je n'aime pas.

 **REBORN!**

« Bon sang, que ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soit ! » M'exclamais-je en m'affalant dans mon canapé, soupirant de bien être, fermant les yeux pour savourer le silence qui régnait dans mon appartement.

Venant tout juste d'arriver, je m'étais contentée de poser mon sac, d'enlever ma veste et de me déchausser avant de profiter de cinq petites minutes de tranquillité avant de devoir me relever pour aller faire mes devoirs.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui n'était peut être pas un jour comme les autres, au final. Alors que j'écoutais le silence, allongé sur mon canapé en cuir ayant appartenu à mes grand parents, j'entendis la sonnette. Rouvrant aussitôt les yeux, je me redresser pour fixer la porte d'entrée close, les yeux grand ouverts. Qui diable venait sonner à dix huit heure... douze !

Me relevant donc, je venait me pencher sur le judas afin de voir qui était venu sonner à ma porte. C'était peut-être les voisins. Je soupirais. Bien sur, l'homme était de dos ! Tout ce que je pus voir c'est qu'il portait sûrement un costume noir et un chapeau noir avec une bande jaune. Soupirant de nouveau je me décidais à lui ouvrir, sans pour autant trop en montrer. Le seul truc qu'il pouvait voir c'était moi.

Alors que je venais d'ouvrir la porte, l'homme se tourna et je me figeais tout en rougissant. Gosh ! Mais il est canon ce type ! Déjà, il était grand – très grand, déjà que je suis petite – et semblait bien foutu sous son costume noir avec sa chemise... jaune... plutôt voyant m'enfin bon, c'est pas moi qui le porte, hein. Le fameux chapeau posait sur des cheveux noirs dont deux mèches rebiquaient de chaque côté de son visage et des putains de yeux noirs ! Bon, vous me diriez, c'est pas forcément attirant des yeux noirs mais je sais pas, les siens ils sont... Ah et puis, il arborait un petit sourire qui, en temps normal m'aurait agacé mais qui la ne faisait qu'en rajoutait une couche à son charme.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, en cet instant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un mafieux italien mais pas ce d'aujourd'hui tout pourris, non, ceux d'époque ! Style le parrain ! Vous voyez ?

Me redressant – je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais appuyé contre ma porte tellement j'étais subjuguée par sa beauté – je relevais un sourcil avant de sourire poliment.

« Oui ? Je peux vous aider ? Demandais-je avant d'afficher une moue surprise face à sa réponse si ce n'est son légère accent.

-Ciaossu ! C'est plutôt moi qui suis là pour t'aider. »

Il avait une de ces voix grave ! Et puis ce petit accent... j'aurais dit espagnol dans un premier temps mais pour en avoir l'habitude je dirais peut-être italien ? Ou un truc du genre... Hein ?! Comment ça m'aider ? Pour quoi ?

« Heu... je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne, je n'ai nullement besoin d'aide, merci quand même !

-Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-il l'air faussement surpris avant de se pencher légèrement alors que je reculais en fronçant les sourcils ; il est mignon peut-être mais en attendant il me paraît louche le gars. Tu es sur que tu n'es pas Giada Minot ? »

Fronçant aussitôt les sourcils, je reculais d'un pas, prête à lui fermer la porte au nez, une main sur les clés encore dans la serrure.

« Vous êtes qui ? Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

-Holà, du calme donzella, fit-il en retirant son chapeau. Mon nom est Reborn et je suis ici pour faire de toi la Undicesimo de la Vongola Famiglia. »

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je pouffais,ne me gênant pas pour le faire devant lui.

« Sérieux, fis-je, un sourire dédaigneux aux lèvres. La Vongola Famiglia. »

Je soufflais un ricanement avant de poser mon regard azuré sur lui, lui faisant comprendre par cela mon agacement. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour une idiote. Ce genre de plaisanterie à tendance à me hérisser les poils.

« J'ai autre chose à foutre que d'écouter vos conneries, dégagez. »

Alors que j'allais pour fermer la porte, l'homme mit son pied et profita de ma surprise pour ouvrir la porte brusquement, me faisant reculer et rentra, refermant derrière lui. Sans même attendre, je pris une dague qui se trouvait accrocher au mur juste à côté d'où je me trouvais et qui appartenait à mon père et fonçais vers l'homme sans une once d'hésitation.

Là, sous mes yeux, je vis l'homme mettre son avant bras au niveau de son épaule où apparut un caméléon. Un caméléon ?! Mais c'est qui ce type pour se triballer avec un caméléon sur l'épaule ?! Alors que je m'étais stoppé sous la surprise, je repris mon élancé avant de me figer lorsque le caméléon se transforma sous mes yeux en un flingue qu'il pointa sur mon front juste entre mes deux yeux. J'étais peut-être courageuse, mais pas suicidaire. Lâchant mon arme, je levais les mains en l'air, les yeux écarquillés. Là, j'avais peur.

« Ok, soufflais-je avant de déglutir difficilement. Finalement, ma pensée première du mafieux n'étais pas une connerie.

-Ah oui ? Tu as pensé que j'étais de la mafia ? Demanda-t-il d'un air neutre.

-T'as vu ta dégaine ? »

Je n'avais pas pus m'empêcher de l'ouvrir. J'avais un flingue sur tête mais non, il a fallut que je l'ouvre. Si il tire, viens pas te plaindre Giada !

L'homme sourit, amusé, avant d'éloigner son arme, m'arrachant un soupir. Baissant les bras, j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant l'arme se changer en caméléon. J'hallucine, c'est pas possible. Voyant mon expression faciale, l'homme avança son avant-bras, me faisant sursauter et reculer.

« Je te présente mon compagnon, Léon.

-Un caméléon... qui se change en pistolet... tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal quoi, répondis-je en souriant, relevant ma tête en direction de celle de l'homme qui gardait son petit sourire. Et sinon... vous... étiez sérieux lorsque vous disiez être là pour faire de moi le prochain chef de la famille Vongola, accessoirement la plus grande famille mafieuse d'Italie si ce n'est du monde mais qui ce fait passer pour une grande entreprise de produit I-tech ? »

L'homme sourit à ma question avant de remettre son... animal de compagnie sur son épaule qui disparut, bien sur, c'est un caméléon, avant de venir s'asseoir sur mon canapé, normal. Je le gêne pas ? Il voudrait pas que je lui apporte une tasse de thé et des petits biscuit tant qu'il y est ?

« Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur le monde mafieux, déclara-t-il en me lançant un regard qui en disait long, très long.

-Heu... » fut tout ce que je sus répondre alors que mon regard déviait sur une photo de mon cher papa, celle de son mariage avec ma mère.

Reborn, puisque tel était son nom même si pour moi, « renaissance » n'est pas un nom : je pencherais plutôt pour un surnom, mais bon ; suivit mon regard et fixa un moment la photo avant de regarder toutes les autres de accrochaient sur les mur de mon salon.

« Ce sont tes parents ?

-Non, répondis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, mon expression traduisant parfaitement ma pensée : t'en a d'autre des questions conne comme celle-là ?

-Ils sont où ?

-Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu connais la réponse ? Répondis-je aussitôt en venant m'affaler sur l'un des fauteuils sous le regard clairement amusé du mafieux.

-Qui te dit que je connais la réponse ?

-Allons, t'es de la mafia, et de la famille Vongola qui plus est. Je sais que tu sais absolument tout sur ma vie d ! Surtout si, comme tu le dis, je suis la Undicesimo. »

L'homme ricana avant de s'enfoncer dans mon canapé, fermant un instant les yeux pour les reposer sur moi qui croisais les bras et les jambes.

« Si tu sais autant de chose sur la mafia, c'est grâce à eux, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en désignant une photo de mes parents.

-Oui. C'était leur boulot et ils sont mort à cause de cela. »

Je regardais un moment la photo de mes parents, l'air mélancolique. Ils me manquaient, terriblement. Je me demande comment ils auraient réagit si ils avaient été là ? Déjà, est-ce que Reborn serait venu ?

« Pourquoi moi ? Demandais-je finalement sans me tourner vers l'homme.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, c'est le Decimo qui t'a choisi.

-D'accord, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui. Mais pourquoi il m'a choisit moi ? Je ne suis qu'une française de dix-sept ans orpheline ! Je n'ai rien d'un chef de Mafia. D'autant plus que je suis une fille et je doute qu'il accepte d'avoir une femme à la tête d'une si grande famille.

-Détrompe toi. Il y en a déjà eu. Nous ne sommes pas une famille de mafieux ordinaire.

-Merci je sais. » soupirais-je.

Bon sang. Il y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de chose. Non mais franchement, j'ai fait quoi pour qu'on m'envoie un mafieux ! Oh ! Posant mon regard sur l'homme, se dernier ne cessait de me fixer.

« Vous n'allez pas lâcher l'affaire, hein ?

-En effet.

-Non mais n'importe qui d'autre aurait réagit pareille si ce n'est pire, déclarais-je en me relevant, commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, ce qui n'était, en général, pas bon signe. Et puis, regardez moi ! »

Je vis le sourire de Reborn s'élargir alors qu'il me reluquait de haut en bas. Je regrettais aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Lorsqu'il fut revenu à mon visage et que mes joues eurent reprit une teinte normal, je repris.

« Je n'ai rien de l'étoffe d'un mafieux ni d'un chef de famille. Franchement, vous voulez vraiment que je devienne le onzième parrain de Vongola ? Ok, mais venez pas vous plaindre ensuite.

-C'est pour cela que je suis là, Giada. Je suis là pour faire de toi un chef digne de la famille Vongola. Ou plutôt une chef.

-Hmpf. Vous êtes vraiment un tuteur ?

-Je suis tueur à gage. Mais également tuteur à gage. »

Levant mes pouces en ricanant, secouant la tête face à sa dernière phrase.

« Super jeux de mot. »

L'homme sourit à son tour avant de prendre un air sérieux qui bizarrement, m'inquiéta.

« Tu es intelligente et tu sais te défendre au minimum. De tous les élèves que j'ai eu jusqu'ici, tu es la meilleure. Tous le autres étaient des bon à rien qui pleuraient de peure face à un chihuahua aboyant.

-Sérieux ?

-Faire de toi la Undicesimo sera rapide et facile si l'on oublie les ennemies qui voudront te tuer avant la cérémonie officiel qui feront de toi le boss officiel de la famille.

-C'est rassurant. Vous faites ce discours à chaque fois ? Non parce que je ne suis pas surprise que personne ne veuille du poste.

-Sache que le Decimo ne t'a pas choisit au hasard et je comprend pourquoi. »

Reborn se releva et vint se poster face à moi, trop proche à mon goût, m'obligeant à relever la tête, rougissant au passage. Putain il sent bon ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Oh, Giada ! Il n'a pas hésité à te pointer une arme sur la gueule ! Ok il est sexy mais c'est tout !

« Faut vraiment que je me trouve un gars moi. »

J'entendis Reborn ricaner alors que je laissais tomber ma tête contre son torse. La honte !

« Boulet ! Murmurais-je ou plutôt chantonnais-je à voix basse sur l'air d'Hélène et les garçons, même si je suis sur qu'il m'entende. Je suis un boulet ! Comme les autres.

-Je confirme. »

Relevant la tête, je le fusillais du regard m'éloignant d'un pas avant de lever la jambe en direction de ses parties intimes. Bon, bien sûr il esquiva, hein, ça m'aurait étonné sinon.

« Et si nous commentions les leçons, hm, Giada ? » déclara-t-il finalement, en baissant son chapeau, m'empêchant de bien voir son regard.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone que j'avais laissé sur la table basse et manquais de m'étranglais.

« Mes deuves ! Putain ! » hurlais-je en me ruant dans ma chambre.

Avec tout ça, j'en avais complètement oublié de faire mes devoirs, tout en sachant que j'avais une dissertation de philo, de littérature, d'histoire-géographie et mon projet de droit à faire pour le lendemain. Je ne suis pas prête d'avoir terminé ! Merci Reborn !


End file.
